Adora-Ble Couple
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on She-Ra Princesses of Power. Catra has defected to the Rebellion but all but Adora are cold to her. Howver at her first meeting, it seems like Frosta beleives her and Adora to be together. Adora/Catra oneshot drabble. Spoilers for Season 1.


**I knew I would be shipping these two before I was even done watching the first trailer. I strongly enjoyed this first season and I can't wait for more. I don't think i cared for She-Ra before but when I was an infant I watched the 2002 reboot of He Man and the Masters of the Universe. Down the line I hope He Man does make some sort of appearence. Also on Archiveofourown.**

In the castle of Bright Moon, Catra and Adora were going to the meeting of the Rebellion and the Princess Alliance. Rather Adora was dragging a reluctant Catra to the meeting with Entrapta close behind them. It would be their first meeting after Adora had convinced Catra to defect from the Horde and join the rebellion, and after Adora had pleaded with Queen Angella to give her a chance.

"Come on Catra, they accepted me as part of the rebellion and they will accept you..." Adora told Catra and managing to grab her by the arm to get her to the door. Catra gave a humourless laugh.

"You had your sword to help convince them and you hadn't done much against them when you were in the Horde, they first hand saw what I have done and have suffered because of it. They have every reason not to trust me, I have no idea why you or Entrapta still trust me..." Catra muttered looking down but Entrapta had her hair pick up Catra's face to show her smile. Adora smiled at her as well.

"We have faith in you Adora, we will be with you every step of the way." Adora told her as Entrapta entered the meeting room. Catra sighed while shaking her head as she allowed Adora to drag her into the meeting room. They saw the Princess hugging Entrapta happy to see her back but then there were stares and glares when they noticed Catra.

Catra coughed and waved nervously, "Hello everyone, I know nothing I can say will take back what I have done and you all have every reason not to trust me and to expect much from me... I am sorry for my inexcusable evil acts and what I have done. I am sorry for all the villages, making you all think Entrapta was dead so I can use her, messing with the power of your Gemstones and everything else... I will do everything I can to work with you to take down the Horde..." Catra muttered to them sighing.

Catra went up to where Princess Frosta was standing with a glare of her own, "I want to apologise to you personally for my scheming and trying to attack your castle during the Princess Inauguration Ball. I took advantage of your hospitality and misused it, having a plan set up and to sow paranoia... I am sorry again..." Catra muttered as Adora walked up to her.

"The Princess Inauguration Ball is a sacred event and you helped ruin it despite me allowing your place with knowledge of what was happening in the war, still I will give you this second chance in this rebellion. Be grateful that your girlfriend is willing to vouch for you despite what you did." Frosta told her seriously with a shake of her head.

Catra put her head down and was about to walk away with Adora behind her before they stopped when they noticed her words. "Wait girlfriend, do you mean me?" Adora questioned looking at Frosta incredulously. The glares of the room now turned to looks of shock as they listened to this exchange.

"Of course, who else would I be speaking about. I maybe 11 but I saw you two dance at the Ball. Nothing to be ashamed of, love is a great thing." Frosta spoke simply as they freeze remembering how that went down. Catra and Adora's cheeks were going red, Catra's cheeks were about to match the red on her attire.

"You do remember we were on opposite sides at the time right? We were enemies at the point, not together!" Catra asked raising her voice in annoyance with Adora trying to calm her down.

"So you two were going through a bad breakup, sorry about that but I do hope you have managed to patch things up now." Frosta replied to more amusement of everyone else in the room apart from Catra and Adora.

"We were always just close friends, nothing more than that..." Adora exclaimed trying to defuse this embarrassing situation.

"Wait back in the Fright Zone, Catra admitted to me that when you two were in the Horde together, you slept at the bottom of her bed." Entrapta spoke up and gulped at the look that Catra was giving her, promising she will pay for the remark later.

Adora and Catra then began to become too embarrassed to even argue, Bow and Glimmer started laughing as Queen Angella with an amused look saying she would be happy to perform their wedding.

"You two are just Adora-ble." Bow told them walking up to the two and this time it was Adora who was promising he will pay for that comment.

Amongst the mortified looks of Adora and Catra, Mermista walked up to Frosta. "You done this on purpose." She told the younger princess simply.

"Of course I did." Frosta replied with a smirk looking to the direction of the mortified looking Adora and Catra, "I am calling this retribution for them both ruining my Princess Inauguration Ball." Frosta finished enjoying their discomfort. She may be mature for her age but still she was 11 years old and could be forgiven for indulging in a little pettiness.

 **I want to get this off my chest, when I was watching Entrapta's first episode I could not help but notice similarities with Varian from Tangled the Series. A young genius working with ancient technology but it leads to their experiments going out of their control. Since I knew from reading on TV tropes her original counterpart was in the Horde, she coul end up defecting and sure enough she did. Still while liking both characters, Entrapta turns out to be better since unlike Varian, she is unfairly blaming others for his misfortune while refusing any blame for his actions.**

 **Sure enough I was not the only one to make the connection after seeing the Counterpart Comparison page for the show on TV Tropes.**


End file.
